1. Field of the Invention
The sidewall of a tire is lessened by increasing the wheel diameter while leaving the outside diameter of the tire and the tread width more or less standard for use to improve the performance in drag racing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Practices
Drag racing is a motor sport which involves rapid acceleration from a standing start. The drag racing vehicle has two rear wheels on which is mounted a tire which can be a low profile tubeless tire. A considerable amount of power from the vehicle engine is applied suddenly to the rear wheels which is transferred by torque to the profile face of the tire in engagement with the pavement. Ordinary low profile tires are made by maintaining the same wheel diameter while lessening the outside diameter of the tire and increasing the tire width. In the prior drag racing tires one major problem is tire growth which is a type of distorted enlargement of the tire due to the excess sidewall so that as speed increases the tire gets narrower and taller. Both cause tremendous instability at speed and tremendous instability while slowing down. Tire growth causes speeds that alarm insurance companies. The second major problem is tire shake which is when the tire face sticks to the track so tight that the sidewall flexes and wads-up causing the tire to be stretched out of shape whereby the tire runs over itself. The present improved drag racing tire present lesser sidewall of the tire than the prior drag racing tires by increasing the wheel diameter while maintaining substantially the outside diameter and face width of the tire. Thus there is presented a low profile tire in a different way than ever before whereas prior tires maintained the same wheel diameter but lessened the outside diameter of the tire and increased the width.
One object of the present invention is to reduce tire shake by reducing sidewall and preventing growth while presenting enough sidewall to allow it flexibility.
This concept is not an adaptation of an old idea but rather is a "new" tire and wheel combination which is not currently known or in production.